The Betrayal of Maroon
by VillageIdi0t
Summary: A Skywing and another dragon square off in an arena. Only one can leave alive. The two are to fight to the death, but how did this happen? The Skywing is named Maroon. He's the Queen's Champion. The pain of his life lead him here. He wishes he could change it all. He would stop the loss, the pain and death he caused, and, most importantly, the betrayal. This is his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maroon was nervous. This was going to be his first day of training. He wouldn't know anyone there or anything. "But mom. What if the other dragonets don't like me?" Maroon asked his mother Quartz.

His mother smiled at him. "You'll be fine," she said. "There isn't any reason for them not to."

"But I won't know any of them! They all met at the nursery and I never grew up there like most Skywings!" Maroon reasoned.

"Yes, but now will be different since you are… older and, uh… larger," Quartz explained awkwardly.

"But I'm still not as large as most dragons my age or even younger. I'm the smallest three year old dragon in the Skywing Kingdom! Don't you think–"

"Oh look! We're here," Quartz interrupted. They landed in front of a large Skywing training ground. "You have to report to the central building for group assignment. From there you will be put in a class."

"Why are all the Skywings training? We aren't in a war," Maroon questioned.

"Queen Scarlet wants the Skywing army to be the strongest in all of Pyrrhia. Nothing wrong with that," Quartz answered.

"I think the arena would keep most tribes from attacking us. Is this really necessary?" Maroon ventured.

"Are you questioning your Queen, Maroon? Queen Scarlet is the best Queen the Skywings have ever had! She's smart, strong, and a great leader! You'd do well to watch your tongue," Quartz scolded.

"Sorry," Maroon squeaked. "Was just wondering."

"Well instead wonder on how you are going to ace your classes," Quartz responded. "And stay out of trouble please."

"I will," Marron promised.

"Good. Now have a great first day," Quartz quickly touched her snout to his. "Remember. Go to the central building and be assigned to a class."

"Got it," Maroon said. "Central building."

She gave him one last look and took to the sky. Maroon looked around and realized his mother never told him which building was the central one. He started wondering around the place. _Nope, not this one…. These are the sleeping bunkers….. Why are they here? Those are grown dragons training….. This is a storage building. This is dumb…. Why is this so stupid?_ he thought in frustration after about five minutes of searching.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Maroon was startled and whipped around.

"Only dragonets three years old are allowed here. You should still be in the nursery."

"Actually, uuhh. I– I am three years old," Maroon answered nervously.

"Then why aren't you in class?"

"I'm looking for the Central Building to be assigned," Maroon responded.

"The Central Building? What are you doing out here? Did you not see the signs?" Maroon looked around and saw some directional signs maybe twenty yards away. _How had I not noticed those before?_ "This is the training grounds. For actual soldiers. You are a long way from where you should be." The mystery dragon narrowed his eyes at Maroon. "I'll tell you this now dragonet. We don't tolerate lofty dragons here. We want doers. Not dreamers."

"Yes sir. That won't be a problem," Maroon said as he stepped away from the dragon. "And thanks for the directions sir."

"The name is Garnet. Your Overseer," he responded.

 _Oh great. The one who controls my future and I just made a bad impression,_ Maroon thought gloomily.

Maroon was late to class. He had learned he was on the complete other side of the grounds. He entered the room where an instructor was introducing everyone.

''What are you doing in here dragonet?" the instructor demanded.

"This is my class. I'm three years old and was told to come here," Maroon answered.

"Really?" The instructor looked over Maroon skeptically. "Alright. Then your name should be on my role. What is it?"

"My name is Maroon. And yours is?" Maroon inquired.

"Mine doesn't matter. Just refer to me as 'sir'," the instructor said grouchily. "You are on the list. Well, Maroon, these are your fellow trainees." Maroon turned and noticed just how much smaller he was compared to everyone else. He gulped. He could see classmates whispering. "We've only got through a few before you interrupted. The three we listed were Stone, Magma, and Emerald. You'll just have to be like every other dragon and listen to the rest." The instructor frowned after Maroon stood there for a little. "Am I going to have to hold your talon? Take a seat!" Maroon quickly walked to an open spot as the room giggled. He saw there was about 19 dragons in the class not including him. "As the rest of you know, that spot will be yours for the rest of the year. Now, if there are no more interruptions, I'd like to be able to get through these names before tomorrow."

After everyone was introduced, the instructor explained this is where the dragonets will take notes for assignments. He then took them to an open spot outside where he said the training would be done. They started doing some exercises and then it was time for a lunch break. His class filed into the lunchroom where Maroon started looking for a secluded spot to eat. He sat down at a table near the corner of the cafeteria. He started to eat, but soon he was confronted by four dragons he recognized from class: Stone, Rubble, Pyro, and Spark.

"This is going to be our table, small fry. Move," Stone told Maroon.

"What do you mean your table?" Maroon questioned. _Are the tables assigned like the desks?_

"I mean move out of the table and save me the trouble of moving you," Stone growled.

 _This is my chance!_ Maroon thought. _I can stand up to these dragons and show I'm not to be messed with because of my size!_ Maroon stood up in Stone's face. "I'd like to see you try."

The next thing Maroon knows, he's screaming as Stone holds him on the ground while twisting his arm. Stone's friends take their seats laughing with most of the lunchroom. Stone leans down close to Maroon. "Next time I ask something of you, move Pebble."

The rest of the day wasn't too great either. Maroon couldn't do some of the exercises due to his arm, and he was deeply embarrassed. He believed once the day was over, the next day of school would be better. He'd just have to be more careful. The next three days weren't better though. Stone and his posse started bullying Maroon and "Pebble" became his name. He tried complaining about it to his mother, but she said that "they were just playing" and that in time they would be Maroon's friends. Maroon dealt with the bullying the next two days before the weekend. He complained to his instructor who said he should "Stop being a coward." Maroon was miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week passed since Maroon started school, but nothing changed. It seemed that none of the staff wanted to help him and that the instructor found him very disappointing. Maroon spent much of his weekend at his house. He tried to convince his mother to take him out of school or to get Garnet to switch his class but it was to no avail. After the weekend, Maroon went to class and took his spot when the instructor said he had an announcement. "We are getting a new trainee today. This is Granite, the son of General Smoke." The class did a collective gasp. General Smoke was the most respected General in the Skywing Kingdom. "This doesn't mean he deserves any special treatment. Take your seat."

Maroon noticed he was bigger than the other three year old dragonets. Even Stone who was the biggest! Maroon also noticed an open spot next to him. _Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me._

He sat down next to Maroon. He looked around a little and saw Maroon. He smiled at him. "Hi. What's your name?" he questioned him.

Maroon opened his mouth to answer, but Pyro kindly answered for him. "It's Pebble."

"Ah. Well, nice to meet you Pebble." He smiled as he responded while the rest of the class snickered. Maroon just sighed and looked back down.

Lunch rolled around and Maroon took his spot at a table near one of the windows with a mountain view.

"Hey Pebble," Maroon turned around. It was Stone and his friends. "We want this table now. Move."

"Really?" Maroon responded with an annoyed tone, "What's wrong with the other one?"

"Am I going to have to ask again?" Stone questioned as he leaned closer. "Please make me have to ask again."

Maroon sighed and stood up, but someone pushed him back in his spot from behind. "No. We aren't going anywhere." Maroon turned around to see Granite behind him.

"You think just because you're the General's son you can boss us around?" Stone sneered. "Or are you just Pebble's boyfriend?"

"Neither." Granite smiled. "So why don't you go find your own table?"

Stone laughed. "Listen, this is your last warning, Hot Shot. Move or I'll move you."

Granite took a deep sigh. "I really hate bullies." He then tackled Stone and slung him into Pyro. Then he turned and swept Rubble's legs from under him and pinned Spark against the stone wall while standing on top of Rubble. Stone then returned for an attack, but Granite expected it and dodge and shoved Stone into the wall. He slammed Spark on top of Rubble as he tried to get up.

Pyro ran away. Stone and the others in followed close pursuit. "Those four always give you trouble, Pebble?" Granite asked.

"My name isn't, 'Pebble'. It's Maroon," he cautiously answered.

"Ah. I thought 'Pebble' seemed a bit strange, and I guess the class laughing should've said something. Anyways, mind if I sit here?" Granite requested. Maroon was stunned. _What just happened? Why is Granite helping me? Why is he wanting to sit here of all places?_ "I mean before I started the fight I did say 'we' and I did fight for the table. Literally."

"Uh. Yea– Yeah I guess," Maroon stuttered as he was distracted from his thoughts. "Go ahead. Sit." Maroon went back to silently thinking as Granite started to eat.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'thank you Granite for stopping them from pushing me around.'" Granite grinned with a mouth full of food. "I mean. That's just what I would say."

"Oh." Maroon realized he was being rude. "Yeah thank you for doing that…. but why did you? There are plenty of other tables."

"Like I said. I don't like bullies." Granite shrugged. "A good deed doesn't need a rhyme or reason to happen does it?" Granite asked.

"No. I guess not–"

"Then great! Happy to hear we are on the same page," Granite interrupted. There was a small silence. "You know, I think I know why they are picking on you." He paused while Maroon gave him a puzzled look. "You are too big. You are worrying them with your size," Granite said as he studied Maroon. "Yep. Way too big. You need to be shortened by a boulder or something."

Maroon laughed. "Sure! And you beat them because you're too small. They couldn't even see you coming!"

Granite put a hurt look on his face. "That's a very mean thing to say, Maroon."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I– I just meant it to be–" Maroon stopped when Granite practically exploded with laughter.

"Alright. Sorry," Granite apologized once he caught his breath. "That was mean of me. You don't know me well enough to tell I was kidding." Granite smiled. "I have a feeling we are going to have a great friendship, Boulder."

Maroon smiled, "I think so too, Pebble."

Maroon was actually happy to go to school the next day and the next. He hung out with Granite all the time, and over time, he felt like they had become friends. After a week, Granite had continued to sit with him and even help him with training. They told jokes and started to play pranks on the instructor. Stone and his goons had stopped bullying Maroon and stayed far away from Granite. They ate lunch together and everything. One lunch Granite caught Maroon staring at one of the other dragonets. "Who you staring at?" he asked.

"Staring!?" Maroon looked quickly at him with an alarmed expression. "I wasn't staring! I was just…. looking in that general direction and uhhh…. thinking."

"Mmhhmm. Sure you were. You can't even think through the simplest of strategies in class," Granite said. "What could you be pondering about in such a deep manner?" he asked in a snobby voice.

"Alright." Maroon smiled. "I was staring."

"At whom?" Granite questioned as he turned to the direction Maroon was looking. "Wait a second…." A large smile started to spread across his face. "It's Dawn isn't it?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" Maroon nervously laughed.

"Aha! It is! Don't deny it!" Granite exclaimed.

"Fine. Yes. It's her," Maroon admitted. Maroon looked at her again. "She's the most beautiful dragon in the school," he said wistfully. Dawn was a beautiful dark pink dragon with matching color eyes. He's had a crush on her for a while. She was smart and a jokester in the class. He had tried to talk to her once after mustering the courage, but was blocked by Stone and his gang before he could try.

"Alright, not bad there Love Bird. Very sappy... Go tell her that," Granite told him.

"What?" Maroon questioned shocked.

"Go tell her how much you loooovvveee her," Granite teased. Even though he was teasing Maroon could tell he was serious.

"No. I –heh– I couldn't. I'm, uuuhh, too busy. And even If I could–" Maroon scrambled.

"Really? Come on! Just tell her. What are you afraid of?" Granite persisted.

Maroon sat there for a moment as his smile started to fade away. "I'm afraid she'll reject me." Maroon looked down and said, "I'm afraid she'll laugh in my face and tell me I'm the last dragon she'd ever date."

"Why would she do that? You are a swell dragon!" Granite responded.

"Because I'm the smallest, weakest, most pathetic dragon in the class!" Maroon said as his voice started to fill with grief. "I wouldn't even be at a table if it wasn't for you scaring the bullies!" He took a couple of deep breaths to recompose himself. Then, in a calmer voice, he said, "You have no idea what it is like to be me."

"Maroon, I'm sorry." He looked at Stone, Pyro, Rubble, and Spark who all looked away. "Hhhhmm. Maroon, come with me to my house after training. I got an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maroon was startled by the sound of a bell. He looked around, confused as the class began to leave. _Fell asleep again. Why can't I focus while learning maneuvers? Wait…. Wasn't there something I was going to do? Oh!_ "Hey Granite." Maroon poked his friend who was organizing his notes.

"Hm?"

"You said we were going to go somewhere right?" Maroon asked. Granite nodded. "Alright. Cool. Where we going?"

"Figured we could go to my place. Parents will be home, but they'll like you," Granite replied as he finished. "Figured we could mess around. You haven't seen my home yet."

"So, like a sleep over?" Maroon asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll be staying the night. Kind of short notice you know? Got to give the grown-ups time to plan," Granite responded with a slightly amused tone as he started to walk towards the door.

"No. Not really," Maroon replied. "Never had one." Granite looked shocked.

"You never had any playmates from the nursery come to your house for even a night?" Granite asked. He stopped at the exit.

"Nope," Maroon replied. "I never actually went to the nursery. I was too small," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Alright. Then you are having one. Next weekend. Your place. No way am I letting you get out of level one training without at least one sleep over," Granite stated with a grin. "Ask them today and we'll be good. Should be enough time."

"Alright. We'll see. So where do you live?"

"Well, first you have to get up." Granite grinned. "I'm not going to carry you, Your Highness." Granite bowed.

"Sorry. Still trying to wake up." Maroon apologized as he started to follow Granite out.

"I'd swear you were a Rainwing with how much you sleep," Granite continued. "I mean you fall asleep at the same spot every day."

"Yeah. Told you maneuvers bore me to death," Maroon stated.

The two dragons left the training grounds and arrived at a building outside of the palace shortly after. "Here we are, Maroon. Home sweet home."

"It's beautiful. And so close to the Palace!" Maroon said in awe.

"Yeah. My father is pretty important to the Queen. He lets my mother stay here since he's gone a lot. Here, let me show you around." The house was more spacious than Maroon's by far. Large cooking and eating area, three designated bedrooms, and two designated guest rooms. Turned out that Granite's mother and father were together because of the breeding program and not affection. Therefore, they didn't spend much time together.

As they were heading out of Granite's room another dragon entered the home. "Ah. Granite, how was your– Oh. Who have you brought with you?" the female dragon looked curiously at Maroon. "You haven't brought anyone over in a while."

"Maroon. This is my mother, Rose. Mother. This is my best friend, Maroon," Granite explained.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," Maroon politely said. "I hope I'm not being a bother." Rose was a strange dragon. She was large, but for some reason not intimidating. Being larger than some male dragons didn't stop her from being very approachable.

"Hello Maroon. It's nice to meet you. You aren't a bother, just wish I had more time to prepare," Rose scanned the house for anything to fix. "Wasn't prepared for visitors."

"This is the friend I was talking about. The one that was having trouble with the bullies," Granite informed.

"Really? You poor thing. They finally leave you alone?" Rose questioned with a surprising amount of concern.

"Well, they are now thanks to Granite. He stood up for me," Maroon reassured.

Rose studied Maroon for a little. She then smirked and muttered, "Late bloomer."

"What?" Maroon didn't really hear what she said.

"You're a late bloomer. Those dragons are going to regret their decision in a few years," Rose concluded. "Late bloomers always turn out bigger."

"'Late bloomers'?" Maroon questioned.

"Yes. Same thing that I was. You don't hit a growth spurt like the rest of the dragons, but once you start growing, you surpass them. Those bullies will be running scared," Rose smiled. "I don't think you'll have to worry about them for much longer."

"Actually, the bully issue is why I brought him here. Mind if we go to the training spot dad and I use?" Granite requested.

"No. Go ahead. Maroon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rose offered.

"No. Mother would kill me if I ate here without telling her," Maroon declined with a small chuckle. He followed Granite behind the house to a small open spot. Here Granite stopped. "So what are we doing here?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of those bullies picking on you because of your size. Figured I'd help you," Granite stated.

"How do you think you're going to do that?" Maroon asked. "They are larger and stronger than me."

"Well, you know the saying: 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'" Maroon gave Granite a confused look. "No? Guess you were asleep. Look, I'm going to show you how to use your size to your advantage. Training is showing you how to use your size against your enemy, but they aren't showing you how the smaller enemy reacts. I know how they do, so I'll teach you."

"You'd really do that?" Maroon was excited by the thought. He wouldn't feel like he was cowering behind Granite anymore!

"Of course! That's what friends are for! They help each other beat up other dragons!" Granite exclaimed "What else would they do for one another?" Maroon laughed. "Okay, let's begin."

Maroon trained with Granite every day after training for a few months. Maroon wasn't able to beat Granite, but he put up a better fight than both of them expected.

"Maroon," Granite said while gasping after the spar. "You might not be good at the planning part of combat, but you are one definitely one of the best fighters in the class."

"You really… think so?" Maroon responded out of breath.

"What part of 'definitely' eluded you? Wouldn't build you up to knock you down. In fact, tomorrow you should confront Stone," Granite said confidently as he lightly punched Maroon on the shoulder.

"Why?" Maroon asked surprised by the thought. "Why would I pick a fight with someone who isn't doing anything to me at the moment?"

"Because the second I'm gone, he's going to attack you. I can see it. He's trying to think of a way to separate me from you. You need to strike before he does," Granite explained.

"I don't know," Maroon said unsure.

"You need to trust me on this," Granite pushed. "Remember, I stay awake for 'evaluating enemies'. That's what he's doing."

"Alright Granite. I'll think about it," Maroon sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been a few days since Granite told Maroon to confront Stone. Maroon had decided to not provoke Stone and stick to not starting something that he was unsure if he could finish. It was a perfectly normal day. The group dismissed for lunch.

"Granite. Stay in here. I need to talk to you for a second," the instructor commanded as he and Maroon were about to leave. Maroon decided to wait by the door. "You can go Maroon. Unlike you, he doesn't need someone to hold his talon. He'll be at lunch soon."

Maroon frowned. He hated the way the instructor talked to him. Maroon left with the few stragglers that were still in the class. He had almost made it to the lunchroom when Stone stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Pebble. It's been a while," Stone grinned.

"Look Stone, I don't want any trouble. So just let me through–" Maroon tried to reason as Stone pushed him.

"What makes you think you can give orders to me? Perhaps you need a reminder." Stone growled as he grabbed Maroon's arm. Maroon stepped back and pulled his arm to him while pushing Stone from him. "Oooooo, look who's finally standing up for himself! If you think you no longer need your bodyguard, you are sadly mistaken. Besides, he'll be preoccupied." Stone started approaching him.

"Look Stone. I don't want to hurt you," Maroon said as he took a step back.

"As if you could!" Stone laughed. Stone then hit Maroon in the head twice and chest once. While he was dazed, Stone hit him in the back of the head and sent him to the floor. He circled Maroon as he tried to get up. Once he did, he grabbed Maroon from behind and started twisting his arm painfully.

"Arrggghhh!" Maroon yelled. The pain was excruciating. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"See Pebble," Stone whispered in his ear. "You are nothing. Insignificant. This place is to train soldiers for the Skywings and you are making a mockery of it! So weak and pathetic. You are a disgrace to the Skywings!"

In this moment, something happened. Maroon wasn't crying anymore. He felt no pain. The only thing he felt was rage. He started pulling away from Stone.

"What are you doing you idiot? If you keep pulling, you'll dislocate your arm!" Stone said alarmed. Maroon kept pulling until there was a pop. "Aaaahhhhhh" Maroon yelled at the sudden burst of pain as Stone released him and took a few steps back. Maroon turned and looked at Stone breathing heavily. He grabbed his dislocated arm and rammed it back into place. Maroon yelled again. He flexed his arm and focused on Stone.

"Alright. Fine. No more going easy on you." Stone roared as he charged Maroon again. This time was different. Maroon was prepared. He kept evading Stone's attacks. On one of Maroon's dodges, he hit Stone in the back of the head. When Stone turned, Maroon hit him with a left hook to his snout. Stone roared in anger and started using with his claws. Maroon ducked and side stepped Stone's claw attacks. Then Maroon saw his opportunity. Maroon dodged to the left and punched Stone at the base of his throat. Stone grabbed his throat with both his talons as he started uncontrollably coughing and sputtering. Next Maroon shoved Stone to the ground. Once Stone hit the ground with a thud, Maroon started choking him with his left talon and punching him with his right. Maroon couldn't hear or notice anything but his target. No screaming or trainees running for help or someone yelling for him to stop. A dragon tore him away from Stone who had almost passed out. In his rage, Maroon roared and spun, swinging his clutched talon at the new enemy while only barely making it stop in time. There, flinching away, was Granite. This made Maroon's rage almost instantly vanish. He started becoming more aware of everything around him again.

He could finally hear what he was saying. "That's enough Maroon," he soothed. "You won." Maroon slowly turned to Stone who was gasping for air.

"You– You almost–" Stone goes into a small coughing fit. "You almost killed me you lunatic!" Stone choked.

"Yeah and he will next time because I won't stop him," Granite threatened. He then put his wing around Maroon and escorted him outside. Shortly after they left the lunchroom, Maroon broke down.

"That wasn't me," Maroon sobbed. "That wasn't me at all. I– I don't know what happened. I just had enough and… and…" he continued to sob a little harder.

"You don't know what happened there?" Granite asked. Maroon shook his head. "I'll tell you what happened. You turned into the most epic fighter in Pyrrhia!" Granite exclaimed.

"But that wasn't me! It didn't feel like me!" Maroon cried.

"But that was so amazing! I got there while he had you in that hold. I was about to step in when you decided to almost rip your own arm off. I mean that was CRAZY COOL! Then popped it back in and fought! There can't be another dragon in Pyrrhia that can say they've done that! Then no matter what Stone did, you evaded, you countered, and then you pinned him! You have been holding out on me!" Granite gave him a friendly nudge. A small smile was building on Maroon's face as Granite talked to him.

Maroon sniffled. "Was I really that fierce?"

"Yeah! The coolest, most epic, fiercest dragon in this place!" Granite excitedly exclaimed. "I guarantee you won't have to worry about Stone or his cronies again!"

Maroon smiled at him. Somehow this comforted him. Then Maroon saw his friend had a black eye. _I didn't think I hit him!_ "Oh. Granite." Maroon cringed. "I'm so, so sorry. I thought I stopped my punch in time."

"What are you talking about? Oh wait. You mean the black eye. Don't worry. That wasn't you. Stone had kept his gang back to distract me. One suckered punched me while I was turning around. It's fine though. Doesn't hurt. They got what was coming to them." Granite frowned. "Cowards."

"What did you do to them?" Maroon questioned.

"Once I caught them, I tied their wings together and threw them down the mountain," Granite responded nonchalantly.

"Granite!"

"Alright, alright. So maybe I didn't do that," Granite admitted. "Maybe I just wanted to. I heard you scream and ran in the other direction. You got a loud voice for such a tiny body," Granite observed. Maroon smiled, but then noticed a dragon approaching them.

"Oh great. Here comes karma," Maroon stated in a weakened tone.

"Hmm?" Granite turned around and saw Garnet walking towards them. "Oh…"

"Maroon. Come with me," Garnet growled. "You go to training Granite. This has nothing to do with you." Granite frowned but knew he had no choice. He nudged Maroon with his wing and smiled to reassure him before going to class. Maroon then began to follow Granite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 **Alright. After waiting three hours for my computer to update, reading another fanfiction writer's awesome series, and rewriting the ending of this chapter and the beginning of the next, I can finally post this. Whew! That was a lot for a little. I'm going to quickly recommend the series I read. The series is** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **and it is by Darkstalker728. He didn't ask me to do this nor did he know I was going to (so keep this quiet if you check it out). I just believe that this series deserves all the light it can get. I can also recommend Leaderlee's story** _ **Heart of Blaze, Body of Ember.**_ **Great title, great story. Sorry about that. The next Author Notes won't be advertisement. Promise! If you read this, you deserve a cookie! Sadly, I can't provide one, so you are on your own there. Enough Idi0t, more story.**

 **Chapter 5**

Maroon entered Garnet's office where Stone was already sitting. Fear went a light in the dragonet's eyes the second he saw Maroon. "What is he doing here? Can I leave? I don't want to be in here with him. He's psychotic!" Stone said to Garnet.

"May I remind you that neither of you would be here if it wasn't for you bullying Maroon?" Garnet questioned. Stone looked shocked. "Yes. I've known about that since the beginning of the year, and I know how the fight started. I have eyes and ears everywhere here. So let's get down to business. Stone. I will have you know bullying is frowned upon here. You are supposed to be a team! We help each other, push each other. We DON'T break each other! The only reason I didn't step in earlier is I was curious if Maroon would quit hiding behind Granite."

"I wasn't hiding behind Granite!" Maroon exclaimed, but Garnet ignored him.

"I better not catch you doing this again or I will assign you to be a janitor! Do I make myself clear?" Garnet ended.

"Yes sir." Stone answered quickly. "No more bullying. Got it!"

"That's what I thought. Usually works. No one wants to be a janitor around here," Garnet said. Then he added, "This place is a mess." under his breath. "And you!" he raised his voice again, surprising Maroon. "I don't care if Stone had it coming. I know he put you through a mountain, but murder isn't tolerated in the Sky Kingdom! Had you killed Stone, you would've been sent to Scarlet's area and I'm sure you don't want that." Garnet narrowed his eyes at Maroon.

Maroon shook his head vigorously. "No-no-no sir! I'd really rather not."

"Good. Then we have an understanding." He points to Stone, "No bullying." And then points to Maroon. "No getting carried away. You both are dismissed." Stone bolted out of the room. "Actually, Maroon," Garnet said as Maroon got up. "Go to the doctor. Make sure that you didn't cause any damage when you reinserted your arm. Also, your parents will be notified."

The rest of the school day didn't go too well. He went to the medical training building where they used him as a lesson. The nurse called him an "idiot" for dislocating his arm and trying to fix it on his own with no experience. Then proceed to call him a "lucky idiot" about another three times for having put it back in properly and with no repercussions, besides soreness. Training was over by the time he got out. He wasn't really worried about Stone or Garnet. He was worried about what his parents were going to say. He had never got in a fight before. They were probably going to explode. He stopped outside the door for a little before going in. He took a deep breath and started to enter his home. He got it before he was even inside.

"Maroon! How dare you get in a fight at school! I told you to be on your best behavior! Not to mention you almost killed the poor dragonet! He probably secretly liked you and wanted to be your friend! Now you won't be able to get any because they are going to think you are a serial killer or something!" Quartz exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am. It wasn't supposed to happen," Maroon explained. "You see–"

"No! You go straight to your room! Wait no. Eat your dinner then straight to your room! No. Alright you– Bah! I'll have your father talk to you and decide your punishment!" Quartz yelled in a flustered manner. "I'm going for a fly!" she yelled as she walked into a spare room.

"Uuuuh. Mother?" Maroon said worriedly.

She left it and stomped past Maroon. "Not a word! Wait for you father!"

He had never seen his mother like this before. She was always so calm and level headed. Always thought clearly. This worried Maroon as he waited for his father. He heard a thump at the entrance. His father, Ash, then walked in. He saw Maroon and walked over to him. He patted his shoulder and sat down next to him. "Look father. I can explain," Maroon started. His father raised a talon to silence him.

"There's nothing to explain. I know everything. I talked to Garnet," Ash said. "And I'm not mad."

"What? Really?" Maroon responded surprised.

"Yes. I'm actually very proud of you." He put his right talon on Maroon's shoulder. "So very, very proud."

"Uuuhhh. May I ask why?" Maroon questioned awkwardly. "Mom looked pretty upset."

"Yes, but that's because your mother is, don't tell her I said this, a little naïve. She has good intentions and was hoping for the best for you. She kept hoping that Stone and his friends were just messing with you, but I could tell they weren't. I just couldn't convince her of that," he told Maroon. "I'm proud of you because you took so much from him and kept going. You only did something after you were provoked and attacked. You kept trying to be the bigger dragon by taking the high ground. That is why I am proud of you." He smiled at his son. This made Maroon feel immensely better.

"What about mom?" Maroon asked.

"Don't worry about her. I'll talk some sense into her." Ash reassured Maroon.

They both heard a thud outside. Quartz walked in.

"Have you decided what we are going to do?" she asked Ash. She was much calmer now.

"Yes. I have decided that we should–"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? How about a time out or something? I mean we can be reasonable!" Quartz exclaimed cutting Ash off. She then put a talon over her mouth.

Ash blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I started too soon," Quartz mumbled.

"Alright then?" Ash responded. This didn't really explain anything. "Well, as I was saying, I don't think we should punish him."

Quartz leaned closer to Ash and whispered, "I'm supposed to be the nice parent with the easy punishment. You know, nice parent, mean parent. Start with a grounding or something."

Ash shook his head as a small grin spread across his face. He understood now. "I don't think he should be punished."

"Why? He fought and hurt another dragonet. There should be something!" Quartz said in surprise. "At least a grounding."

"Do you know why Maroon fought him?" Ash asked. Quartz shook her head. "Well, the other dragon hit Maroon multiple times before putting him in an arm lock."

"Well, maybe they were just playing!" Quartz said optimistically.

Ash sighed. "Go ahead and go to bed, Maroon. I'll have this worked out by the morning." Maroon went upstairs to his room where he lied down in his bed. He was exhausted and sleep quickly took him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maroon crept down the stairs the next morning. He saw Quartz as he entered the dining area. She was staring at a hog she had caught last night. She looked up when Maroon entered.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Quartz asked.

"Like a rock." Maroon smiled. "Getting up wasn't too fun. I'm still a little sore from yesterday."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that." Quartz said back. There was an awkward silence as Maroon grabbed a few spare squirrels. Quartz had gone back to looking at the hog. Maroon sat next to her. He could see she hadn't even touched her food.

"Is something bothering you?" Maroon asked her.

"You know that I would never wish harm on you right?" Quartz asked.

"Of course I know that!" Maroon said in a surprised tone. "What makes you believe I would think otherwise?"

"My actions. I'm just sorry. I shouldn't have been so stubborn!" Quartz answered in frustration. "I should've saw they weren't trying to be your friends. I should've believed you! I just–" Quart stopped here and sighed after a short pause.

"You just wanted the best for me. I know. You were hoping that they weren't bullying me," Maroon finished.

"I would never want you to go through that," Quartz choked. She wrapped her wing around Maroon and touched her snout to his. This time she looked at him as she spoke with sorrow and regret heavy in her voice. "I want you to know this: I love you and would never intentionally hurt you. Never ever ever."

Maroon touched snouts with her again. "You don't have to say that. I know."

Quartz smiled. After a small pause she said, "And if they mess with you again, I'll burn every single one of them." It was slightly unnerving that she said this while smiling and with a happy tone.

Ash popped his head into the room. "Hey can you come help me with this, Maroon?"

"Sure. With what?" Maroon asked.

"Just come outside," Ash responded. Maroon smiled at Quartz before he put his squirrels back and went outside.

Ash was looking at a mountain when Maroon got outside. Maroon walked up to him. "What do you need help with?"

"Well, nothing really. Just wanted to talk in private," Ash admitted. "As you see, I was able to convince you mother that they weren't your friends."

"Yeah. Did that go ok?" Maroon asked.

Ash did a small chuckle. "Not at all. She became very upset with herself. It was pretty rough. Really it isn't too much better now. We talked some more this morning, and now she's afraid you don't have any friends." Ash paused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you do have a friend right son?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I never mentioned him to you. The one that stood up for me. Granite. He's my best friend. We hang out all the time, and he taught me how to defend myself," Maroon said.

"Alright. You invite him over for next weekend," Ash told Maroon.

"Why?" Maroon responded.

"Two reasons. One, you can have your first sleep over. Two, it'll put your mother's mind at ease if she sees you have a friend."

"Ah. I see. Ok. I can tell him after the weekend is up," Maroon replied. "He was wanting to do one anyways."

They sat there smiling and enjoying the weather for a little. "You know, it's a beautiful day. How about we go for a fly around the territory?" Ash offered.

"Sounds great to me." Maroon smiled. "Race you to the shore!" he shouted as he launched into the air.

"Hey no fair!" his father yelled as he pursued. "You got a head start!"

The week went by fast. Nothing special. Just the normal training. Only thing different was that Stone and his friends completely avoided him, and Maroon had become slightly more popular. He got a new nickname, "Volcano". He wasn't too fond of it, but Granite tried to make him embrace it saying, "It shows they respected you." and that, "He should be honored." and that, "there was nothing wrong with being called 'Volcano'". The name still bothered him, though. He was trying to move past that event. He wasn't proud of what had happened or that he almost killed a dragon. The nickname always reminded him on how he erupted. The one good thing that came from the experience was that the instructor showed him more respect. This made Maroon happy, but that was a drop of good in an ocean of bad to Maroon. Granite's parents allowed him to come over and Ash told Quartz. Maroon and Granite were walking to his house. They had just got to the door when Maroon heard his parents inside.

"It's fine honey! You cleaned everything!"

"No! Everything has to be perfect!"

"But it is!"

"No! Everything isn't perfectly perfect!"

"How can you perfectly get everything perfectly perfect? 'Possibly'–'Possibly'! Not 'perfectly'. Fire sparks! Now I'm going mad!"

Granite obviously heard them too since he gave Maroon a weird look. Maroon shrugged and knocked on the door to warn them. There was a commotion.

"One more thing! Just one more thing!"

"It's fine dear. COME IN! PLEASE!"

Maroon opened the door. The house looked absolutely amazing. Mom and dad were both in the gathering area. Quartz had either stopped fretting or was hiding it well. "Welcome to our humble home, Granite," Ash said.

"Granite this is my mom, Quartz, and my dad, Ash," Maroon introduced.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Granite stated. "Thank you for having me over."

"Not a problem. A friend of Maroon's is always welcome here." Quartz said as she smiled. "Figured we could eat something since it's the afternoon. Got multiple things to try. Squirrel, birds, found a pig… Help yourself!"

"Alright thanks." Granite replied. Everyone walked over to the prey and picked out their favorite. They then sat and started to eat.

"How did you meet Maroon, Granite?" Quartz asked.

"At school. We are in the same training session. Helped him with some dragons giving him a hard time." Granite responded. Quartz flinched a little and Ash sent her a face saying "told you so".

"So you two just bonded after that?" Quartz pushed further.

"Yep. Had some good times, too. We hang out during training, during lunch, and after training," he responded. "Best friends!" He smiled.

Quartz started to tear up. "I'm so happy to hear that. I was worried he was too small to be in the nursery. Then I was worried he wouldn't have friends due to that. Then I was worried he wouldn't get friends. Then– then–" She jumped up startling everyone. "I need to be excused." She choked and ran upstairs. Everyone sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Dad?"

"Yes Maroon?" Ash responded.

"Did we just help or break mom?" Maroon questioned.

"I wish I knew. I'm pretty sure those were tears of joy," he responded.

Granite chuckled and shook his head. "Wow. You got one strange family, Maroon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _*Nine Years Later*_

Maroon, Granite, and their class were studying combat maneuvers. Granite is a great fighter and by far the best analysist and strategist in the class. Maroon on the other hand, is known as the strongest dragon in training. As Rose predicted, he hit a very large grow spurt and started to grow past the class. He is now respected and the best fighter. He has forgotten about the event with Stone as has most the class. Stone and his friends respect Maroon now, so he is no longer being targeted. The lesson is over and it is time for lunch. Granite walked over and pokes Maroon.

"Wha–?" Maroon looked around confused. He had fell asleep. "Oh. Lunch?"

"Yep. Some things never change huh?" Granite chuckled. "Figured you'd stay awake during this eventually. You are continuously proving me wrong, though."

"Well, what's boring is boring," Maroon said as he stretched.

"But it's pretty important," Granite countered. "'One needs to be able to analyze their enemy and the situation to form a strategy to provoke the most optimal outcome.'"

Maroon blinked a few times. "Yeaaahhh." Maroon got up. "Alright. If you say so. Not sure how great quoting our instructor will be useful in a combat situation," Marron teased. "I think I'll stick to my instincts."

"The same instincts that kept getting you caught when we would steal goodies?" Granite reminded.

"Hey! Not my fault. I kept taking the fall." Maroon frowned. "Every time we were made, you bailed out a window before I could."

"You should've used you instincts." Granite smiled as he teased.

"Shut up." Maroon jokingly pushed Granite.

"Granite was right about one thing." Maroon, slightly surprised, looked at the instructor. Maroon had forgot he was still here. "A good plan for attack is important. You really should try to pay more attention. Simple planning could save your life. A good strategist can analyze the strongest enemies and exploit their weaknesses."

"I'll try but no guarantees," Maroon said as he and Granite left. They went to lunch and sat at their usual spot. Maroon caught Granite looking at Dawn again; he had been doing that a lot lately. He quickly looked back at Maroon.

"What are you looking at Dawn for?" Maroon asked. "Feel bad for her? I really don't understand why she wants to sit by herself either."

"No. It's not that. It's…" Granite stopped. He seemed uncomfortable. Maroon didn't like that at all. Granite was always confident.

"What's up with you?" Maroon inquired. "You seem nervous."

"I really didn't want to tell you this; I think I like Dawn, but I feel bad for it. I know you were wanting to ask her out for so long and never did. I just feel… stuck," Granite admitted.

"Oh. I see," Maroon said. They sat there awkwardly for a little. "Well, you can ask her out if you want to."

"No. I don't want to do that to you." Granite sighed. "That would be cruel."

"It's fine," Maroon said. "Like you said, I never asked her out."

"Yes, but the emotions were there," Granite countered. "That's what counts."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm no longer attracted to her," Maroon lied. The thought of Granite and Dawn being together greatly sadden him. He still had feelings for her, but if allowing Granite to just talk to Dawn would make Granite happy, he would try to deal. "If you want to ask her, go for it."

Granite smiled and slugged Maroon on the arm. "You're the best." He looked over there again. "I want you to come with me."

"Why? What could I help with?" Maroon questioned.

"Not sure. Just want you to be there." Granite shrugged. "I guess moral support."

"Alright. Just feel like it would be weird," Maroon sighed.

"It'll be fine," Granite said as he started walking over to her. Maroon followed. She wasn't eating when they approached. She was staring out a window.

"Hi," Granite said. Dawn jumped and turned towards them. She just sat there for a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," she said. "Only a heart attack. Nothing major." She smiled. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah. So, uh, I was wondering if uhh," Granite said. "Would you… Wow. Heh. This is harder than I thought it would be."

Dawn smiled again. "I think I get what you are trying to ask. You want to date right?"

"I think I was supposed to be the one to ask, but yes," Granite said embarrassed.

"Look. You seem like a sweet dragon, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh," Granite said with a sad tone. "It's fine! Completely fine!" He quickly recovered and smiled. "Had to try. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm–"

"You're Granite and he's Maroon. I know. You two are the most popular dragons in the class," she stated.

"Really?" Maroon responded. "Popular?"

"Yeah," Dawn responded. "Didn't you wonder why everyone was starting to be really nice to you? And why all the females in our class wanted to date you?"

 _All of them, but you._ Maroon thought sadly. "I thought they were just intimidated by me."

"Nope. That's popularity," she said "And Granite has always been popular. Good fighter, smart, son of General Smoke."

"Kind sweet dragon," Granite added to the list causing Dawn to smile.

"So I know who you two are. Apparently you know me, which honestly surprises me. I try to not draw attention," Dawn stated.

 _How could anyone not notice you? You are the prettiest dragon in the school._ Maroon thought. _No. Be here for Granite. Don't be selfish. Be happy for him._ Maroon really wanted to be happy for Granite, but he was having this really strange feeling, and he was angry. _Am I jealous?_

"You are a very beautiful dragon," Granite said, breaking Maroon's thoughts. "You are pretty noticeable."

"That's nice of you to say," she responded.

"Anyways, sorry if I made this awkward," Granite apologized as he started to head back to the table.

"It wasn't that awkward," Dawn comforted. "I've had worse."

Maroon started following Granite back to the table. Once he turned from Dawn, he started feeling like someone was staring at him. He couldn't shake this feeling so he turned around. The only one within his view was Dawn, who was looking out the window again. As the sunlight came through the opening, it emphasized her beauty. _I'm such an idiot! I should've tried to ask her out a long time ago._ He sighed. _I guess I lost that opportunity._ He joined Granite. "Sorry Granite. I should've tried to help, but I didn't know what to do," Maroon apologized.

"It's fine. Not your fault. I just butchered it." He sighed. "I'm going to try again tomorrow. Maybe if I show her I'm serious."

"Maybe," Maroon said. Then lunch was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Granite did try again. He tried at least three times a week. He gave her sweets, flowers, and gifts along with the usual flattery. He always wanted Maroon with him and Maroon always got that strange feeling of being watched when he left her table.

"I think this will be the time," Granite said excitedly. "She sees I'm serious about my feelings and respectful for not forcing her."

"You said that last time," Maroon laughed.

"Don't be a kill joy." Granite frowned. "I'm telling you, this is it!"

They approached Dawn's table. She was already looking at them. "Hello boys. Not sure why, but I guessed you would come by. I think I have Nightwing powers!" she joked.

Granite smiled. "That's pretty good." He handed her some more mountain flowers. "You think about going into something comedic?"

"Yes, but I feel like I wouldn't enjoy it. I feel like it would probably just drag-on," she replied.

Maroon restrained a chuckle and Granite forced a smile. "So I've come here multiple times. I haven't asked you, but I have implied it," Granite said. "I've shown I wasn't kidding, so have you changed your answer?"

Dawn looked very awkward. "I like you, but I'm not sure if I like you like you. Can't we just be friends?"

"Sure," Granite said. "I'm fine with that."

"Cool," Dawn happily responded.

"Does that mean we can sit here?" Granite questioned.

"Go ahead. I see no reason not to," Dawn responded. "It might be nice to chat with someone for a change."

"Why did you start sitting by yourself anyways?" Maroon asked as he sat down.

"No reason," she quickly responded. She seemed to be avoiding looking at Maroon. "Well, not an important one."

They three hung out every day during and after lunch. They'd take flights around the territory or race or sometimes just hang out in general. Maroon kept getting the feeling that Dawn was slightly avoiding him. She wouldn't look at him and her responses seemed more awkward and fast when directed towards him. He told Granite this suspicion. He said that he was just being paranoid or that maybe she was wanting to privately tell Granite she wanted to date him. This slightly hurt Maroon since it seemed like Granite was trying to tell him to go away when this was his idea. He didn't think too much on this. Surely his friend didn't mean it that way. Maroon was in his room reading a scroll one late afternoon when his mother came in. She had this huge smile on her face.

"You have a pretty dragon downstairs wanting to see you," she said giddily. "Is there someone you haven't told us about?"

Maroon was confused. _Who could be visiting?_ "No. I'm really not sure who you could be talking about," Maroon said as he passed his mother. He went downstairs. He was surprised by who he saw. Standing there in the entrance was Dawn. "Oh! Hi Dawn," Maroon said.

"Hey Maroon," she responded as she still avoided looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Maroon questioned.

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to just fly together," she said shyly.

"Uh. Sure. I'm not busy," he responded. "Now or later?"

"Figured now wasn't bad," she answered. Maroon informed his mother who was still giddy and joined Dawn outside. He looked around for Granite.

"Is Granite not coming?" Maroon asked.

"No. Figured just you and me could do this one," she told him.

They took flight. It was kind of quiet as they flew. Neither of them were talking. They got to the forest when Maroon asked about how training was going.

"It's going well. Nothing to complain about," she responded. "What about you?"

"I like training ok. Just strategies and formations bore me," he responded. "I absolutely hate them."

"Yeah," she giggled. "I noticed. Always asleep." They flew a little more in silence. "Maroon, can we land right here?" she pointed to the forest.

"Sure." Maroon followed Dawn to the ground. Once they got there, Maroon could tell something was bothering Dawn. "Are you ok?"

"Maroon. There's something I want to tell you." she responded. "Something I've wanted to for a while."

"Alright," Maroon said. "You can get it off your chest. It'll be fine."

She paused for a while and then took a deep breath. "I love you."

Maroon blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

She looked directly into Maroon's eyes for the first time. "I've had a huge crush on you forever. I always felt bad for how you were bullied and always thought you were sweet. I've wanted to be with you ever since I've seen you. I've just never had the courage. I started sitting by myself to try to talk myself into telling you. Then you and Granite came to me. I was going to tell you multiple times, but I couldn't."

Maroon stood there, shocked. He didn't know what to say, but then words just started coming out. He put his snout to hers. "I love you too and always have. I thought you were the most beautiful dragon in all of Pyrrhia. I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't find the courage either. Every time we went to your table, I wanted to stay."

"I wanted you to," she responded smiling.

"Well, now I don't have to leave you," he said as he looked at her. "We can be together as long as we will it if you want."

"I'd like that," she responded as she wrapped her wing around him. They entwined their tails.

Maroon felt like he could be with her forever. He stood there with her. Relishing every second he was with her. Finally, against his wishes, he said, "We should probably be heading back. It's getting dark."

Dawn let out a sad sigh. "We probably should." She suddenly frowned. "What are we going to tell Granite?" she asked. "I don't want to stop being his friend."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. He'll be happy for us," Maroon responded.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to be hurt," she worried.

"He'll be fine. He's a great friend. He'll understand," Maroon comforted.

Maroon arrived home to his waiting mother. He felt like all was right with the world. He walked in and headed upstairs. His mother came up shortly after.

"Ssssooo, who was that?" she asked.

"That was Dawn," Maroon said.

"She was pretty. Do you know her?" his mother continued.

"She's my friend. We are in the same training group," Maroon responded.

"The way she was acting, she seems like she wants to be more than friends," Quartz said

Maroon smiled. "She did." This made his mother extremely happy. She quickly walked over to him and sat down. Maroon laughed.

"Alright. Let me tell you about relationships."

The next day Maroon stopped by Granite's. He wanted to go ahead and tell him so things wouldn't be awkward. Granite opened the door and came out.

"What's up?" he asked. He seemed annoyed about something, but Maroon chose to overlook it. _The news will cheer him up._

"Granite. I've got great news!" Maroon quickly said.

Granite smiled. "Alright, but slow down. You are talking way too fast."

"Ok. Sorry." Maroon laughed. "Dawn and I are dating."

About a million emotions seemed to flash across Granite's face. "What?"

"She came to me yesterday. We flew a little and she told me she loved me!" Maroon exclaimed.

Granite quickly hide the emotions and smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"No hard feelings?" Maroon asked.

"None," said Granite.

Maroon cheered and then hugged him. "You are the best friend ever! Thanks for understanding."

"No problem," he responded. "Not at all…"

The three of them still did most things together. They still ate lunch and hung out together, but Maroon and Dawn did a lot more things by their selves. They were together a lot more be it a flight or sleep over. They dated a year after graduation. Granite had finished top in class for all the strategic stuff and Maroon for combat. Maroon had felt that his friendship with Granite had been dying. Granite had started being slightly distant to him while at training. Once they graduated, Maroon hardly heard from Granite. He spoke to Granite about this suspicion once, but Granite said he was being silly. He said he hadn't meant to be; he had just been stressed and was trying to focus. He also said he didn't see Maroon a lot since he was busy. Maroon believed him and dismissed the thought. Maroon and Dawn started working on maintaining the Palace as a job to save up for their home. During one of their flights late at night, they decided to stop and look at the stars. They both were lying next to each looking at the beautiful night sky.

"Maroon," Dawn said.

He turned to her. "Yes?" he asked. The glow of the three moons had made her even more radiate. She looked at him.

"I have some great news my love," she responded. "I think you'll be very happy."

"And what would that great news be my dearest?" he responded, pulling her closer with his with wing.

She smiled. "I'm going to have eggs."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello again! Alright, I am being dead serious this time. No jokes. I hate to say this since it might discourage some from continuing to read this (by the way, thank you SO MUCH for reading this far!), but if you want the happy ending that I truly wish I could provide, stop here. I also hate spoiling myself, but it just goes downhill from here. I mean, I haven't even got to the betrayal that might be done by Maroon or someone else, so you know something is going to go wrong (Also, Tragedy). If you stop here, the biggest issue is that there will be a plot hole when I post the second story I wrote,** _ **Tide Changing**_ **(I posted this one first because I had already designed the cover and the second story spoils this one immediately.),** __ **and you won't know the rest of the story of course. Again, I wish I could end it here, but the story must go on! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Maroon had been thrilled at the news. He immediately told his family and all of his friends. They were thrilled, but Granite seemed quite neutral. Maroon thought it must have been because of his Palace job. Assistant Strategist didn't sound very easy. Dawn had two eggs. Maroon immediately started brainstorming over names for the two. This was Maroon's favorite topic. He would bring it almost daily with Dawn. She would laugh and say, "I'm happy you're excited dear, but don't you think we should wait and see our dragonets first?" Tragedy struck slightly before the eggs hatched. Maroon's mother had gotten a strange illness. She lived for about a month before dying four months before the eggs hatched. His father had been destroyed after the death of his mate. He passed the next day from unknown causes. No one could identify it. He was perfectly healthy. Maroon believes he died of a broken heart, but he was also pretty sure that wasn't possible. These losses devastated Maroon, but Dawn helped him during this hard time. After a few months, the eggs hatched. It was one male and one female. They named the male Soot in respect to Maroon's father and the female Sunset since she was born just as the sun was setting. They had a party and invited their friends. Not many made it. The war had took a lot of dragons from their group. Granite, Emerald, Magma, and Magenta made the event. While at the party, Maroon pulled Granite aside. Maroon felt Granite was believing that he was being pushed aside. He had decided, with Dawn's approval, to make Granite the Godfather of his dragonets. Granite seemed uninterested for a second then smiled and told Maroon that it would be his honor. The next year was the happiest year of Maroon's life. He would play with his dragonets every day when he got home. He'd wrestle with them, play hide and seek, and play tag almost every day once they were old enough. His daughter was beautiful and stubborn. Dawn always said she got the stubbornness from him. His son was strong and quite smart. Maroon said he must have got his intellect from her. He was also happy to see his dragonets were making friends in the nursery. He didn't want either of them to have to go through what he did. Maroon was now helping with constructing structures and Dawn was a supervisor. On a normal work day, Maroon was approached by one of the Queen's sons, Vermilion.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Prince Vermilion?" Maroon asked as he finished transporting the materials that were needed to complete a building.

"Not me, but the Queen," he responded. Maroon looked at him surprised. "You have been hand selected due to your performance in training to compete for the honor of being her Champion."

"I'm honored," Maroon gasped.

"Excellent." Vermilion smiled.

"But there is one problem: I don't want to risk leaving my dragonets," Maroon responded. "I wouldn't want them to loss their father so early in life."

"That won't be a problem. Our Queen has decided to make this event non-lethal. Too much blood has been spilled over the last four years due to the war," Vermilion informed. The Skywings had sided with Burn shortly after Maroon and Dawn got together.

"That's splendid then!" Maroon exclaimed. "I'm interested."

"We will be meeting in the Palace tomorrow at noon to organize who will fight whom the next day," Vermilion said as he started to leave. "See you then!"

Maroon visited his dragonets and hurried home after work.

"Can we switch visiting times tomorrow? I need to be at the Palace," Maroon said.

Dawn looked at Maroon with a worried expression. "Why do you need to go there? You haven't done anything wrong have you?"

"No." Maroon chuckled. "Not since Granite and I were in training. The Queen has selected me to fight in non-lethal combat for the right to be her Champion!"

"Oh." Dawn said quietly.

"Is there something a matter?" Maroon said.

"Well, I kind of don't feel comfortable with that," she said.

"Why? This is a great opportunity!" Maroon responded.

"I don't want you to badly hurt yourself fighting for this position. We are happy right now. Injuring yourself wouldn't have any gain. I don't like the thought of you fighting in the arena either," she said as she touched snouts with him.

Maroon smiled. "Everyone knows the arena is rigged for the Champion. Besides, it is a great honor! I won't push myself too hard during the test. I'll stop before I get hurt."

Dawn seemed to feel slightly better, but not much more. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he responded. "How about we take a flight to celebrate?"

Dawn sighed. "Alright. We just need to stay away from the Mudwing border. I hear the fighting is bad over there," she agreed.

The next day Maroon started going through the Palace to the meeting spot. The guard informed him it was at the Queen's throne room. Maroon asked for directions to avoid another incident like his first day of training. _Wow! This is beautiful!_ he thought as walked through the Palace. There was treasure everywhere and the architecture was breath taking. He arrived in the throne room where Queen Scarlet and a few other dragons were waiting. There were eight dragons in the room, not including him. He recognized Stone, Boulder, and Talc. The rest he had no idea who they were. "Ah. And you are?" Queen Scarlet asked.

Maroon bowed. "My name is Maroon. I am honored by your consideration for making me Champion," he said.

"I'm sure you are," Queen Scarlet responded in a very bored voice. "Just one more then I'll assign you your opponents for tomorrow. Ah! Here he is now."

Maroon turned to see who the last dragon in the competition was. As soon as he turned around, his heart dropped. Standing there bowing was Granite. "Granite reporting for competition Your Highness." Granite said. He scanned the dragons and stopped on Maroon for a split second. Maroon saw an emotion flash across the dragon's face in that short amount of time. _Was that anger? Surely not. I haven't done anything._

"Splendid. Now that you are all here. I'll assign you to your combatant. Granite, you will fight Cinder." Maroon sighed a breath of relief. He would rather not have to fight his friend. "Stone, you will fight Heat. Talc, you will fight Scorch. Boulder, you will fight Singe. Flare, you will fight Maroon. Maroon and Flare, you will be the first to fight tomorrow morning. Be here at sunrise. Failure to show up will result in your disqualification," Queen Scarlet finished. "Now leave." All the dragons left the Palace. Maroon tried to catch Granite, but he somehow couldn't find him.

The next morning, Dawn and Maroon were both going to the nursery to visit their dragonets. Dawn went ahead of Maroon while he did some exercises to prepare for his fight. He left out and was surprised to see a lot of dragons outside of the nursery. Maroon suddenly got an extremely bad feeling that increased as he got closer to the nursery. He looked around for Dawn, but couldn't find her. He started going through the crowd. Once they saw him, they moved out of his way. Maroon's worried feeling amplified once he saw Dawn crying at the end of the path. He ran over to her. He couldn't believe what he saw. There, in front of her, was the limp, lifeless body of their son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maroon's eyes widen. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to comfort Dawn. That's what he wanted to do. Maroon looked at his son with tears in his eyes and did a blood curdling roar as he collapsed. He drew Dawn in as they both sobbed together. They mourned for a while until they were escorted out so the guards could investigate the nursery. Dawn and Maroon went home. While home, for the second time in his life, Maroon lost it again. He roared in fury as he punched the wall. Dawn gave him a wide eye look. Maroon repeatedly hit the wall and then turned to a table. He clawed it multiple times.

"Maroon!" Dawn yelled. He continued to scar the table until it broke. "Maroon please stop!" she yelled again. Maroon heard her, but nothing was registering. He started to build up fire to burn the shattered wood. Dawn rushed over ad hugged him. Maroon tried to pry her off when he noticed what he was doing. Dawn buried her head in his chest. "Maroon. Please stop. This isn't you," she whispered tearing up. Maroon broke down again. "I know it hurts, but we have to be strong."

"No, Dawn. You don't understand," Maroon sobbed.

"Of course I do," Dawn comforted. "He was my precious dragonet too."

"No," Maroon said. "I want to kill them. I want to watch them bleed." He started sobbing again as Dawn looked at him slightly worried. "I want to watch them suffer as I take from them what they took from Soot... I'm scared Dawn."

"It's okay, Maroon." Dawn hugged him harder. "You'll never have to hurt anyone. That's not you. You're just in a dark place." They stood in the room trying to comfort each other most of the day. Maroon numbly realized he had forfeited the position of Queen Scarlet's Champion. He didn't care though. He just wanted Soot back.

It took a while, but they both started to be able to cope with the loss. Maroon couldn't visit the nursery at first, but he didn't want Sunset to feel neglected. Maroon and Dawn had tried to keep her with them, but they weren't allowed without sufficient cause, apparently possible murder victim wasn't "sufficient". Maroon started unintentionally being colder and disconnected with Dawn. He also started interrogating dragons. His methods were a little unnecessary. He doesn't know why he was being so aggressive. He would just try to talk to them, but then he would loss control. Dawn heard of what he was doing and told him stop. He lashed out and yelled at her because of this. He told her that she didn't understand and that the dragon who did this had to pay. Soon after this incident, he could tell he was starting to worry and hurt Dawn. He apologized to her, and because of this, he tried to focus all his energy on his work. About two months after Soot's death, Maroon was summoned to Queen Scarlet again. Maroon went to the throne room. The Queen was there with Granite, whom had won the title of Champion. He was smiling as Maroon entered. "Maroon of the Skywings," Maroon numbly said as he bowed. "Reporting to Queen Scarlet."

"Ah. Maroon. I heard about the incident with your dragonet. Dreadful, but you'll get over it," she said in a bored voice. "Dragonets aren't all that great." Maroon frowned. _You don't know how he was._ he internally growled. _You have not a clue what he meant to me!_

"Anyways," she continued. "I liked your qualifications for my title of Champion. You were most certainly the best fighter in the Kingdom at the time of your training. It would've been riveting to watch you fight. May have had a more entertaining Champion." Granite frowned and looked greatly angered by this remark. "I have decided to give you a position where your abilities might rub off on others. I am assigning you the position of squad leader."

"What?" Maroon asked.

"A leader of a battle group. You know. Squad? My, you really are slow." Queen Scarlet sighed. "Hopefully THAT doesn't rub off. I need better troops. We lost a few battles and I'd prefer that to be at a minimum. Granite here recommended putting you in the position." Maroon looked in despair at Granite. "This position will be effective tomorrow," Scarlet said as she waved him away. Maroon stood there in shock. Everything was still registering. Scarlet sighed again. "Leave you daft dragon." Maroon slowly walked home. Dawn could tell something was bothering him as soon as he got home.

"What's wrong?" she asked once she saw him.

"I've been assigned to a squad," Maroon sadly said as he walked over to her.

"But that means…" Dawn looked extremely concerned now.

"That means I'm going to war," Maroon finished.

"Maybe your squad won't get deployed," Dawn said hopefully.

"That's some very blind hope. Not a good chance at all," Maroon responded as he sat down. He put his head in the palms of his talons. Dawn sat down next to him and wrapped a wing around him.

"Well, maybe a little bit of blind hope is what we need," Dawn reasoned.

Maroon tried to smile. "Maybe."

Maroon arrived the next day and started training his squad. He seemed to have the weakest and least experienced dragons. He was only a few weeks in when he learned his squad was going to be in a battle. General Scorch, who was promoted to Scarlet's general after the Champion competition, had organized and was leading an attack on the Mudwings. Maroon told his squad that afternoon and then Dawn that night, who started crying.

Maroon met with his squad the next day. He could tell they were worried. _I should give them an inspirational speech._ Maroon thought. _Maybe that would help._ "Alright squad," Maroon started. "I know this is a scary day. I know we are about to go to battle, but we are fighting for a good reason. Our Queen! Who is uhhh…." Maroon stopped. He had no idea where that line of thought was going. "I mean I know we are less experienced and less trained and weaker, but…. Uuuhhh... Just remember your training and you should be ok." _That had to be the worst pep talk ever. Now they look more nervous and slightly confused._ Maroon gave them an awkward smile.

"Alright!" the commander yelled. "It is time for the second wave! General Scorch is ready to assault!" All of the dragons took flight and set out for the Mudwing Kingdom. They didn't have to fly long. The battle was raging on when they got there. Maroon saw the scene and started to hover. There was nothing but killing everywhere. Skywings and Mudwings crashing in midair, dragons bleeding, blood and corpses all over the field. This place was death! Maroon looked in frozen terror at the combat. Then he did something he didn't expect he would do. He turned around and shot back towards the Skywing Kingdom. _What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_ Maroon internally fretted as he flew away. _I just fled from combat. I'm a deserter! Traitor to the Skywings! What am I going to do? Ah! I'll go to Granite! He'll know what to do._ Maroon continued flying at full speed towards the Kingdom. He arrived at Granite's home _. It should just be him_ _here._ Maroon thought as he entered. Granite had been here alone for about three years. His father was busy with the war and his mother died from the war. Maroon walked in and saw Granite reading a scroll. "Granite!" Maroon shouted. Granite jumped and then quickly looked at Maroon.

"Maroon?" he responded. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in battle!"

"I know, but I couldn't do it, Granite. So I– I–" Maroon started.

"You deserted?" Granite asked with a wide-eye expression.

Maroon nodded his head. "There's too much I want to live for. I have Dawn. I want to see Sunset grow up. I don't want to leave my friends."

"This is serious Maroon! If they catch you, you'll be put in Queen Scarlet's arena or executed!" Granite exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I came to you. You were always better at planning than me. I need your help."

Granite sat there for a little. "Ok," he responded. "I think I know what you need." He rushed to the door. Maroon began to follow when Granite stopped him. "Stay here you idiot. The less you are seen, the better."

"You are the best, Granite!" Maroon hugged him. Granite tried to pry him off.

"Time is of the essence here," Granite growled as he broke away from Maroon.

"Thanks Granite!" Maroon smiled.

"The things I do for you," Granite muttered as he left.

Maroon waited about an hour. He was starting to think something bad happened to him when Granite opened the door and walked in. "Granite!" Maroon shouted merrily. He was relieved nothing bad had happened to him. "What's the plan? I don't have much time."

Granite smiled at him. "I agree. You don't have much time at all." Stone, Pyro, Rubble, and Spark entered behind him. "There's the deserter!" Granite yelled as two of the four dragons tackled Maroon. They restrained him in that spot. He couldn't break free. He looked at Granite, his face engulfed with shock. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Granite sneered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

 **I may have spoiled this just a wee bit with my reply. These next two Chapters will hopefully explain everything. I forgot what I had posted and what I didn't. *Sigh* Well, at least I didn't spoil anything by telling you that–**

 **Chapter 11**

"Oooohhh. I see. You are going to have it seem like I was captured to cover my escape." Maroon let out a sigh of relief. "Very clever."

"Yeah. Of course, Maroon. That's the plan," Granite said. "I was just going to have them escort you and– Of course that's not the plan you idiot!" Granite yelled in frustration. "How would that even work? You really are daft!"

Maroon flinched. "Then what is the plan?"

"The plan is." Granite smiled. "The plan is that you get captured by these guards, turned into Queen Scarlet, and then die either by execution or the arena." Maroon gasped. "Seems like a pretty good plan to me."

"What?! Granite, please reconsider," Maroon pleaded. "We're friends! Why would you do this?"

"Let's see." Granite acted like he was thinking. "How about the fact that you overshadowed my life, stole my love, and took my future?"

"But I didn't do any of those things!" Maroon protested. He was hurt by these allegations. "And you said dating Dawn was fine with you!"

Granite did a small laugh. "I lied. I loved her. The only reason I allowed it was because I thought you would blotch it up, but somehow that was the one thing you couldn't mess up! Why would I give away the one I loved?"

"I did. For you," Maroon said with his head down.

"Don't try to make your actions seem noble!" Granite shouted. "You were just a coward! You said that because you were afraid to oppose me!"

Maroon was starting to get upset. "I said that because I was your friend! I sacrificed my desires for what I thought would be best for you!"

"What's best for me? What's best for me!? That's rich!" Granite laughed. "You have been nothing but a curse on my life!"

"Then why did you be my friend?" Maroon asked. "Why spend time with me if you hated me?"

"I won't lie. I felt bad for you at first. As time progressed, I started to like you. I even saw you as a challenge when I trained with you. We were the strongest dragons in training, and I ruled that place with my faithful sidekick. Heh. I thought nothing would even come between us." There was sorrow in Granite's voice as he talked. He even had a small smile, but then his smile faded away. "But then you hit the growth spurt just like my mother predicted," Granite said bitterly. "After that all I heard about was Maroon this and Maroon that. I couldn't escape from your stupid shadow at training. Dragons were trying to be as good as you at fighting, the instructor always used you to show how something should be done, and I was tossed out like an old scrap of prey. You were no longer my sidekick. I was yours! This sickened me. I was the reason you improved. I taught you to fight. I was the one who made you what you were in class!" Granite shouted. "But none of that mattered. All that mattered was how amazing Maroon was. I couldn't even escape from you in my home. My own father kept comparing me to you saying things like, 'You should be more like Maroon. Think less and act more.' and 'Maroon wouldn't have been put in that situation.' I started working harder to best you, to show I wasn't to be compared to you. That I was so much better!" Granite stopped and took a deep breath. "However, I felt I could overlook this. I knew that you would be nothing without me and that was enough, but then you stole Dawn from me." Granite looked down for a little. When he looked back up, his eyes were filled with renewed rage. "I could see it in her eyes when we sat at lunch. Her eyes said it all! We were destined to love each other! We were destined to be together! To have a happy family! And you stole it when you stole her! My future with her was ruined because of you! And then you rub it in more by making me the Godfather of your dragonets! I hated them. I hated the both of them!" Granite continued to yell as tears began forming in Maroon's eyes. "Every time I saw them, all I could think of is what Dawn and I would've had!" Granite stopped and took a few deep breaths to recompose himself. "After a year, I thought I had finally broke away from you. The Queen sends me an invitation to be her Champion. I thought I was finally about to be rewarded for my hard work, so I accept. Only when I get there, I see you. Smiling at me as if everything would be fine! That night, I knew I had to do something. After contemplating, I decided to solve two of my problems in one go. I decided to kill your dragonets," Granite hissed.

Maroon's heart dropped. "What?" he said in a low voice.

"I knew the loss would cripple you. I wouldn't have to worry about those cruel reminders of what could've been either, so I snuck in under the cover of darkness and approached your dragonets." Granite smiled and became louder as Maroon started shaking. "I then grabbed Soot's head and quickly twisted it. I relished in the snap. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I went to Sunset, but before I could do the same to her, I started to hear dragons approaching to visit their dragonets. I fled from the scene, unnoticed."

Maroon roared in pain and rage. "You– you…"

"At a loss for words? Not very surprising. What is surprising is that the instincts you rely on didn't warn you." Granite did a sarcastic gasp. "Almost like I told you they would fail against a good strategist." He smiled. "Oh wait. I did."

Maroon roared and swiftly pulled his right restrained arm forward, breaking the dragon's grip. He then slammed his elbow back into the dragons face. Right after that he punched the dragon restraining his left arm in his snout. Both dragons crumbled to the floor. Maroon then rushed at Granite, but before he could get to Granite, another dragon had started choking him from behind. "Funny how things come around isn't it, Maroon?" the dragon said joyfully. Maroon recognized the voice. _Stone!_ he thought. _Filthy spineless newt!_ Maroon continued to claw at Granite's sneering face while gasping for air. Stone released Maroon as his vision started to fade and his attacks grew feebler.

"It was inevitable Maroon," Granite teased as Maroon lied barely conscious on the floor. "You were never going to win once you crossed me. You were never better." This was the last thing Maroon heard before passing out.

Maroon was being dragged to the Queen when he started to regain consciousness. The guards weren't the same ones that apprehended him. He slowly started looking around. His head was throbbing and he didn't feel too great. The light blinded him when he was brought to the throne room. He was thrown in front of the Queen. "Well, hello there, Maroon. Aren't you supposed to be on the battlefield?" Maroon didn't answer. The Queen frowned. "I'll answer for you. Yes. Yes you are. Instead of being the strong, brave squad leader I assigned you to be, you are cowering around the Kingdom as your fellow soldiers die." She waited for this to get a response, but it didn't. Maroon continued to stare at the floor. The Queen was quickly losing patience. "As punishment for this offense you will fight in my arena, with no hope of freedom, until you die."

"No," Maroon said in a low voice.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" the Queen hissed. "You can't disobey me as well."

"Give me, Granite," Maroon muttered darkly. "I must make him pay."

"You want my Champion? And why would I do that?" the Queen was intrigued now.

"I want to kill him. I want to end his miserable life," Maroon growled angrily.

"You want the dragon who turned you in then?" Queen Scarlet smiled. She liked where this was going. This negative energy would make for an especially violent fight.

"No. I want the dragon who betrayed me," Maroon said with malice in his voice. He looked at the Queen for the first time since he came in. "And I want his death!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Maroon was walking to the arena. He had just heard Granite be announced. Maroon was ready. He would avenge his son and avenge himself. Maroon heard him be announced as a mystery contestant. This was his time to go. Maroon came stomping into the arena. The crowd went silent and Granite turned right when Vermilion said, "Here's the mystery competitor! The one and only, Maroon of the Skywings!" The smile was immediately wiped off Granite's face. Maroon took great pleasure in this. "What's the matter Granite? Not plan for this?" Maroon sneered.

"No," Granite replied. "How?"

"By the grace of our forgiving Queen, and I assure you she was more forgiving than I'm going to be," Maroon growled.

"Ha! You think you can win?" Granite smiled.

"I don't think I'm going to win." Maroon cracked his claws by flexing. "I know. I can't afford to lose."

"Neither can I," Granite responded. They both narrowed their eyes at each other. If one hadn't know they were friends, he or she would think that they were always enemies. The hatred they felt for each other could be felt throughout the arena. This was none-of-the-less the fight many had always wanted to see. The best strategist in the Kingdom of the Sky versus the best fighter.

"You may begin!"

They both launched themselves at each other. They met in the middle of the ring which turned immediately into chaos. There was a giant dust cloud as the two dragons locked into a sprawling brutal assault: biting, slicing, and punching each other. Then the two erupted apart. Both were bleeding slightly from small injuries.

"You have no hope!" Granite yelled as he started to circle Maroon. Maroon moved with him. "I was always better than you!"

"How about you shut up and actually proven it!" Maroon yelled as he attacked him again. Maroon did a flurry of attacks that missed. Then Granite tried to counter and Maroon dodge and hit him hard in the side of the head. Granite stumbled back, stunned. Maroon smiled as Granite looked at him. "Is that fear I see?" Maroon asked.

Granite felt his head and looked at his claws. Blood. His. He frowned. "I'll make you pay for that," he hissed. He never thought Maroon would be courageous enough to hit him or bypass his defense. Granite started doing different attacks. He did rapid assaults, attacked weak points, tried to counter, and even attacked what he thought were blind spots, but nothing worked. Maroon could tell Granite was getting more and more frustrated. Granite started doing more attacks in desperation. Maroon smiled at Granite's frustration. He dodged one of Granite's attacks and countered, but Granite ducked and uppercut Maroon. Maroon stumbled and Granite proceeded to do attack after attack. Maroon blasted fire at Granite; he just managed to get out of the way. Maroon was now covered in claw marks, but none of them were deep nor could he feel them.

"How could you kill Soot!? He did nothing to you!" Maroon shouted at Granite. Then he added in a more hurt voice, "How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!"

"Your right. We WERE friends, but no friend would ever do what you did!" Granite yelled back. "You stole her from me! She was the only dragon I ever loved!"

"She wasn't yours to claim!" Maroon responded. This angered Granite more who charged again. He was sloppy with his attacks this time. Maroon left multiple cuts on him. On one attack, Maroon grabbed his arm. He was about to break it when he realized Granite was building his fire up. Maroon quickly started building up his as well. Granite blew fire at Maroon who barely had enough time to bring up his wing to block it. Maroon breathed his fire under his wing to Granite's hind legs and stomach. Granite stopped breathing fire as he yelled. Maroon moved his wing and flicked it to put out any smaller fires. Maroon still had a hold on Granite, so he then pulled Granite to him while punching him. This sent Granite to the ground. Maroon pulled him up and pinned him to the wall by his throat. He started repeatedly punching Granite over and over. Granite managed to dodge on of the hits. He then wrapped his arm around Maroon's so he couldn't move. Maroon started choking him, but Granite broke his grip with his free arm. He collapsed and Maroon grabbed him again and slammed him into the wall before throwing him back to the ground. Granite was painfully coughing on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"I looked up to you! Sacrificed things for you! I always protected and defended you! You were the last dragon I'd want to hurt! And what was that to you!? Nothing!" Maroon screamed at him.

"Sacrificed things?" Granite said in a hoarse voice. He weakly laughed. "What did you sacrifice? All you did was use me. I protected you from the bullies. I made you a fighter and popular! I did everything for you and you did nothing for me!" Granite was shouting now. "That's all I was to you all those years! A pawn you could use!"

Maroon was enraged by this and blew fire at Granite. He rolled out of the way and rushed a surprised Maroon. _I thought he was done!_ Maroon thought. Granite put Maroon in a headlock. Maroon struggled, but he couldn't get out. He tried to fly upwards.

"Don't even try," Granite said. "Your left wing is toast. You'll be lucky if you will ever be able to fly again." Maroon stopped and started trying to claw Granite, but he just moved. Granite whispered to him, "Strategy is everything, Maroon. Without it, you will lose every time… Now, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to quickly twist your neck and walk out of here. It's game over, Maroon. Your days of using me and getting in my way are over."

"Stop blaming me... for everything wrong in your life! You... ruined it yourself" Maroon choked out. Maroon started beating both his wings again.

Granite frowned. "Tell Soot his Godfather said, 'Hi'." But before he could do anything else, he started stumbling backwards as Maroon began to rise in a lop-sided manner. "What!?" Granite exclaimed.

 _I was able to get just enough lift with that one wing._ Maroon thought. _Thanks for gloating. Now all I have to do is…_ Maroon leaned towards Granite and stopped flying. He fell on Granite who released him. There was a crack as Maroon landed. Maroon quickly got up and started slicing Granite. "How dare you mention Soot! You have no right to speak of him after what you did!" Granite grabbed Maroon's arm on a swing, but Maroon quickly stunned Granite with a punch. He then broke the arm. Granite yelled in pain and was able to kick Maroon off of him. Granite struggled to get up. He was breathing heavily. Maroon smirked as he looked at him. "You're a wreck Granite! Broke arm, slashed up, burn wounds on your legs and stomach!" He then smiled wickedly. "Who's actually won here?"

"Fine! I submit! You beat me! Just add it to the list of things I had that you took!" Granite yelled in an upset tone. "You took away my happiness, my love, my friendship, and now my position! Are you happy now?!"

"I won't be happy until I avenged Soot," Maroon said darkly as her started approaching Granite. Granite started limping backwards. "I won't be happy until I take away your life. Soon, all your petty problems will be gone."

Granite started breathing fire to keep Maroon back. Soon Granite ran out of breath. The second he did, Maroon rushed him, but Granite quickly threw sand in his eyes. Maroon hissed in annoyance as he fell and started rubbing his eyes. Granite quickly went to Maroon and tried to slash his throat, but Maroon caught his arm and breathed a little bit of fire in Granite's face. Granite yelled in pain as he rolled off of Maroon. Maroon got up and put him in a headlock. "Strategize your way out of this," Maroon hissed in his ear right before he snapped his neck.

Maroon released him and looked at what used to be his friend. _I did it, Soot._ he thought as his rage died. Suddenly, Maroon gasped. He felt an unbearable pain in his left wing. He yelled as he collapsed. He looked at his blackened, misshapen wing. His vision started to go black and he passed out from the pain.

Maroon blinked at the light as he woke up. _Where am I?_ he thought as he started to get up, but he fell down. Another Skywing saw him and rushed over. "You're awake! Guess I lost that bet."

"What?" Maroon questioned.

"Well, I thought you would wake up in a week, and me and my friend bet on it," the Skywing answered.

"How long have I been out?" Maroon asked as he looked around. _The walls are fancy… I must be somewhere in the Palace._

"Five days," the Skywing answered and then sighed. "Couldn't just be two more."

"I need to get to Dawn and Sunset!" He tried to get up again, but he collapsed back to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere for a couple of days," the Skywing said. "You are still hurt."

"I don't care," Maroon grumbled. "I need to see them!"

"Well, that can't be helped," the Skywing snapped back.

Maroon sat there for a little. "Will I ever be able to fly again?"

The Skywing looked skeptical. "Maybe. You are badly burnt and broke your wing in multiple spots. It might not mend right and you'll definitely have plenty of scar tissue. I can't guarantee it." Maroon did a depressed sigh.

After his recovery, the Queen called Maroon to her throne room. She was impressed by his brutality and skill. She offered him amnesty if he took up the position as her Champion. He reluctantly agreed. He started to head home. He was still upset and wanted to tell Dawn of Granite's treachery. _Dawn will know what to do to calm me down. She always does._ Maroon thought with a smile. He arrived at his house. Empty. "Dawn?" he called. No answer. There was a tear-stained scrap of scroll in the floor. He picked it up and read it.

Dearest Maroon,

I was there at the arena and what I saw… what I saw... That wasn't you. That wasn't the Maroon I love. The Maroon I love would have never treated his friend that way. He would've refused to fight. He would've stood there in defiance to the Queen. The Maroon I saw today brutally beat and if you a reading this killed his best friend. I left soon after you two started fighting. I just don't know what happened to you. Ever since Soot's death something has been off. It started scaring me and I moved on once I felt you calmed down, but this unnecessary murder of your closest friend I…. I can't deal with it. He stood up for you when no one else would. How could you kill him just to become Champion? You aren't the same dragon you used to be. I'm leaving you and I'm taking Sunset with me. Please don't come looking for us. You'll just make this harder. I'm doing this to protect me and Sunset from you. I'm sorry Maroon. Know this: I have always and will always love you.

Sincerest apologizes and ever dying love,

Dawn

Maroon stared at the letter as the world started crumbling around him. He started running around the house desperately calling for her. If she loved him, why would she leave him? He crumbed in the middle of the house and started to cry, clutching the letter close. This was the last evidence of his family. He bawled until a new thought hit his head. _She never loved me. If she loved me, she would've stayed. I haven't done anything to scare her! She betrayed me just like Granite did! Everyone I get close to betrays me!_ Maroon looked at the note and ripped it to shreds. He roared as he spit fire all over the house. He walked out of the burning house as dragons rushed to put it out. He walked to the Queen's throne room. "Give me someone to kill," Maroon demanded.

"Excuse me?" Queen Scarlet question with a shocked look.

"I need someone to kill," Maroon repeated.

"May I ask why dear?" Queen Scarlet found this sudden change interesting. At first he just wanted to kill Granite. Now anyone will do.

"Everyone who I think cares about me betrays me," Maroon hissed.

"Ah. I see." Queen Scarlet smiled. "That's the problem with trusting most dragons, darling. You are just a tool to them. I, however, will never betray you."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Prepare for a long one. I'm going to explain the story a little as well as Granite. There is a reason I did the story this way. I actually wrote this after I was hurt by a close friend. I won't get into it, but I felt like I was the only one who actually cared about the friendship and felt like I was being used. That is what spawned this story. The progression of the story is actually the progression of how I felt (best friend that wouldn't hurt you to feeling that something is off to realization of being used and pulling the friendship to a fight/argument). That's why it started with Granite being Maroon's "friend" in the beginning and was a likeable character. The reason he turned on Maroon was because he was slightly two-faced. He actually used Maroon a lot. He used him as a "sidekick" in everything he did. He used Maroon as a fall guy when they stole. He used Maroon to make himself look stronger and nobler. That's why once Maroon was stronger, Granite started to get annoyed. Then when he tried to date Dawn, he was hoping Maroon would make him seem more impressive, but this backfired. Granite was crushed by this and convinced himself that Maroon stole Dawn somehow. He started blaming Maroon for everything that went wrong. He wouldn't take responsibility for his own mistakes and became blinded by his rage and jealousy. This is when he decided that Maroon actually used him all of his life. He then found saw it almost as an attack when Maroon made him Godfather. Granite became more distressed as his rage went to the dragonets for being "a cruel reminder". He decided to act once he saw Maroon at the Champion competition. He wasn't going to lose something else to him, so hee went to kill the dragonets. The truth is once he took Soot's life, he then realized what he had done and fled (He lied about almost getting caught). He then put Maroon in the war in hopes he would be gone forever, causing his life to fix itself. When Maroon returned, I originally had Granite just flat out talk about how he manipulated Maroon, but I felt it was too blunt so I implied instead. At this point, with how I made Maroon, he had to avenge Soot. I felt anything else would be out of character. I don't claim that any of this justifies Granite's change (I still feel it will be seen as a lazy rug pull instead of a slow building of denial/anger), but at least the character is explained a little more. This was the second hardest part for me to write. I included this since most of this won't be noticed or I couldn't add it all in the dialogue. I'll explain Dawn later. Sorry about the story in a story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maroon worked for Queen Scarlet as her Champion for eight years. The first six years, he was extremely brutal. No dragon was to escape his wrath. He would brutally kill and maim his victims in his rage. Queen Scarlet loved it. After a while, he started regretting his decisions. He felt he should've tried to work things out with Granite. Maybe he could've helped, and they could still be friends. He could've avoided murdering his friend. He also regretted what he did with Dawn. He should've looked for her. Fought to keep her. Most of all, he shouldn't have blamed her. He knew she didn't betray him. He had been a monster. Anger, aggression, and violence were his go to methods at the time. He should've controlled his emotions better. After this, the next couple of years progressively got less and less brutal. Queen Scarlet began to find his performance boring. Then she discovered a new dragon she was in awe with. Her name was Peril. The dragon named Kestrel tried to escape with her, but couldn't. Peril was born with too much fire and therefore burned anything she touched. Skywing tradition is to kill the dragonet, but Queen Scarlet spared her for some reason. Maroon worried she planned on replacing him, but then he remembered what she told him all those years ago: "I, however, will never betray you." She had stayed true to this all these years. Why would she change? She was a great Queen. She never did Maroon wrong and he greatly respected her for both her power and how much power her mere presence had. Worst case scenario is she would ask him to step down for Peril to take his spot. He was in the Queen's throne room for a meeting. "Maroon," she said. "I got a new opponent for you."

"Is it that new Mudwing, Bog? I know he's getting up in wins," Maroon said.

"No. This is someone else. He's been dealt with," the Queen responded.

"The Sandwing, Cobra, or Seawing, Wave, then? Both of them have the same number of wins," Maroon continued.

"No. They have been dealt with, too." Queen Scarlet waved their names away. "I have been testing a new dragon to hold a special position."

"Is it mine? If so, I'll be honored to fight any successor," Maroon announced. "I'll do whatever you think is best."

"No, darling. It's not for your position. It's for a new one. You are to fight the Seawing currently running my gauntlet tomorrow morning. Prepare yourself," the Queen informed. "I think tomorrow's fight will be riveting!"

Maroon was waiting in the arena for his opponent. He'd been waiting for about five minutes when Scarlet took her spot. "Where is she?" he asked her.

"She'll be here soon," the Queen replied.

About a minute passed and then he heard movement. He saw a small Seawing enter the arena. She had daggers in her holster and she seemed very calm. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. He felt like she was studying every aspect of him. "This is the Seawing giving your other prisoners so much trouble?" Maroon couldn't believe this small Seawing took out so many dragons. She couldn't even be 7 years old! Another thing was bothering him. "Where's the crowd? Normally there is an audience too." Something felt off to Maroon.

"Don't underestimate this one, Maroon. No one is here because I want this to keep this riveting match to myself. You may begin," Queen Scarlet said.

 _Queen Scarlet is right. I should be careful of this one. I should know how dangerous underestimating an opponent can be._ Maroon took a defensive position. The Seawing looked at him for a little. She wanted him to attack, but he thought it was best if she attacked first. She started to slowly walk to Maroon. _What's your game Seawing?_ She squared off with Maroon and then she attacked. Maroon back stepped the slice and dodged to the left of her thrust. Maroon countered with a slice at her face and chest. She avoided both. Maroon then knocked her away with his wing. He stood there again. He felt like he was being dissected again. She then charged and started doing multiple attacks. Maroon was surprised by her speed and ferocity. She wouldn't stop. She was everywhere. All Maroon could do was evade. Maroon smiled. He found her to be a challenge. The dragon was definitely an analyst. She was studying how to beat him. The last time he had fought someone like this was his fight with Granite. He his smile was replaced by sadness for a bit. He continued to dodge her attacks and then he grabbed her arm once he saw an opening. A surprised look came upon her face. Maroon started flashing back to Granite. He remembered his pain. Maroon went to break the arm when the dragon dropped her daggers. Maroon's guard dropped. He thought she was about to surrender, but before the daggers could hit the ground, she grabbed one of them and slice at the arm Maroon was using to hold her. Maroon moved, but she cut deeply into the arm. _I need to end this now_. Maroon quickly punched her chest, grabbed her dagger, and then pushed her to the ground. He then held her down and stabbed her chest with the dagger, but it bounced off. _What!? How is this possible?_ He tried again and again. _Nothing! Not even a mark!_

"Here," the Seawing said "Let me try." There was a sharp pain in Maroon's leg. He had forgot about the other dagger. _How can it hurt me, but not her!?_ The pain caused Maroon to drop the dagger. He went to cut the Seawing's throat, but she had grabbed the dagger and stabbed his swinging talon. Maroon yelled and grabbed his claw to try to stop the bleeding. The Seawing then pushed him to the right. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't support himself on that leg. He fell over and she quickly jumped on top of him to do a killing blow. Maroon started to build up fire to burn her off, but she noticed. Maroon saw claws head towards his face and then he felt a great pain. She jumped off of him as he lunged up, spitting fire everywhere. Maroon kept grabbing his face. "I can't see! I can't see!" Maroon lashed out in desperation as blood ran down his face. He knew this was very bad. How could he defend himself from attacks he can't see? Then Queen Scarlet said something that turned Maroon's blood cold.

"He has no more use to me. End him Tide and become my assassin," Queen Scarlet demanded.

"Wait. What do you mean I have no more use to you?" Maroon yelled.

"You have grown rather dull and boring in the arena, Maroon. Nor can I have a blind Champion. Only fitting to replace you," Queen Scarlet responded.

Maroon was starting to connect the dots. "This isn't about my performance in the arena is it? It's that burning freak! What is that monstrosity called again? Peril? You're replacing me with her," Maroon yelled. He was infuriated. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again!

"Tide, end him now please. This is becoming quite boring." Queen Scarlet was growing impatient.

"Don't do it. Help me and we'll take her down. I won't be betrayed and thrown aside like this. Not again," Maroon pleaded. He knew it was over. Help the blind wounded dragon take on a Queen and an army? That wasn't smart, but he had to try something. "You know she'll do the same to you once she tires of you." Maroon stood there as he felt the dagger being pulled out of his leg. "You know it to be true." He hissed through his teeth as a fresh wave of pain engulfed his leg.

After some silence, Tide gave her response. "Quick or slow, Your Grace?" Maroon's heart dropped, but he wasn't surprised.

"Quick. He was a good subject and I'm ready for this to be over," the Queen said.

Maroon could hear movement in front of him. He couldn't stop his fate, but maybe after a lifetime of killing, he could save someone. "You kill me and you'll be sealing your own fate. You'll end up just like me. Don't trust her," Maroon warned as he prepared for the end. He had tried to keep his voice strong, but he was scared. Terrified for the first time in his life. Maroon felt the cut. He grabbed his throat as he fell to the ground. Strangely, all of his pain, all of his fear, had left him. He just felt… peaceful. As he lied there slowly bleeding out, he started to see and hear something. He saw four dragons in a peaceful field he often envisioned playing with his dragonets in once the war was over: Two older ones standing side by side further back, one younger dragon, and one small dragon. The younger dragon was playing with the smaller one. They jumped around the field as they laughed merrily. Maroon recognized the small dragon. _Soot?_ Then he recognized the two in the back _Mother? Father?_ Soot pointed at him and poked the fourth dragon before running to Ash and Quartz. The fourth dragon then turned to him and smiled. _Granite!_ This was a younger Granite. Before all the deception and betrayal. This was how Maroon always wanted to remember him. He waved at Maroon and beckoned for Maroon to follow him. Maroon weakly smiled. _Don't worry Granite. I'm coming._ Maroon let out his last sigh of breath. Then everything went black.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was the hardest part for me to write….. again. This fight scene is in my second story,** _ **Changing Tide,**_ **and Maroon was mentioned to be killed by Tide near the beginning (which was no big deal since Maroon had zero development at the time). Basically, I didn't feel like making another OC when I decided to write a story about betrayal, so I just used Maroon. This put me in a spot where the main character had to die (something I didn't want to do since I grew attached to him). I actually have an Alternate Universe story in mind where Maroon doesn't die (It will probably be called AU: Champion vs. Assassin). That'll pop up later. I might even have one with him and Granite. Endless possibilities.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dawn had took Sunset to a cave away from the Skywing Palace. They lived off the land for a while. Dawn hated leaving Maroon and regretted it frequently, but she was unsure if he was still the same dragon. The brutality she saw revealed a side of Maroon she had been trying to ignore since he started violently interrogating innocent dragons. She was hoping he might realize how he was acting and return to the Maroon she loved. Opposite to her hopes, she had heard, while visiting a village, that Maroon was the most brutal and cruelest Champion yet. This destroyed Dawn. After 3 years, she started sending Sunset to the Kingdom for anything they might need. Sunset seemed to enjoy these trips which pleased Dawn. She felt bad for her daughter. Dawn knew this must be hard on her, but Sunset seemed to remain strong. Five more years past. No one had recognized Sunset and no one had found their spot yet. Dawn frequently left the cave to fly, no one seemed to patrol this part of the territory. She had just returned from a trip when she found that Sunset had beat her back to the cave.

"Hello, dear," Dawn said as she landed. "That was a fast trip into town. Just didn't feel like going?"

"No. It's not that," she said. She didn't turn around to look at Dawn.

"Is there something bothering you?" Dawn approached behind Sunset.

"No. Everything is fine." Sunset took a few steps away. There was a slight quiver in her voice.

 _Something is definitely wrong._ Dawn thought. "Come one." Dawn walked over to her and put her claw on Sunset's shoulder. "You can tell me."

"Dad died," Sunset said quietly.

"What!?" Dawn responded with wide eyes.

"Maroon is dead," Sunset repeated with her voice shaking. Dawn took a few steps back and leaned against the wall. "I know he's done terrible things, but all I remember is the time he spent with me in the nursery."

Dawn knew what her daughter meant. That was her favorite way to remember him. Before the loss of Soot, before the dragon hunts, before the killing started. Dawn numbly stumbled to her daughter and put her wing around Sunset. They were both trying to stay strong, but Dawn couldn't. She felt like a part of her just died. This was the only dragon she ever loved. The one that had comforted her, lived with her, and helped her raise their dragonets. All of those years. Gone. Sunset tried to comfort Dawn, but to little avail. The next day Dawn decided to go somewhere special to her. She started to leave the cave when she was stopped by Sunset.

"Where are you going mother?" Sunset asked as she raised her head. She looked tired.

"I thought you were asleep," Dawn answered.

"Couldn't sleep well," she said as she yawned. "Where are you going?"

"Just going to a certain spot. I just…. I just want to think for a little," Dawn responded.

"Alright. Let's go," Sunset started to clumsily get up.

"No. I want to go alone," Dawn said. "Besides you seem tired enough to fall out of the sky."

"You might be right," Sunset agreed as she lied back down.

"Try to get some sleep, dear." Dawn smiled.

Sunset snorted. "Easier said than done."

Dawn took to the sky. To be honest, she hadn't slept very well the night before either. She decided to go to this spot to honor the Maroon she loved. She was flying over a forest for a while until she finally found the spot. She landed with a thud.

 _Looks just how I remember it._ Dawn thought as she weakly smiled. This was the spot where she told Maroon she loved him and that they were going to have dragonets. She walked around the spot. They had also returned here many times on their flights. They would enjoy the scenery, look at the stars, or discuss future plans for their lives. _That seems so long ago. Like another life time._ Dawn sadly thought. She stayed a while remembering all the wonderful times they had together. She was about to leave when something surprised her.

"Dawn?" Dawn slightly jumped. She saw a Skywing heading towards her. "Dawn is that you?" the dragon asked as he landed in front of her.

"Yes," she responded. "And you are?"

"You don't recognize me? It's Pyro!" he exclaimed. "It's been a while. Where have you been?"

"Ah. Yes. Pyro. You are one of Stone's lackeys," Dawn frowned.

"Was," Pyro said. "I WAS one of Stone's lackeys."

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Could ask you the same thing. You've been missing for years," Pyro crossed his arms.

"I'm here mourning the dragon I loved," Dawn responded sadly. "We had lots of memories here."

"Oh," Pyro responded. "You heard."

"Yes," Dawn responded while looking down.

"It is a shame. He didn't deserve what happened to him. The Queen executing him for being 'dull' is harsh," Pyro stated.

"I wish he had never got that stupid position," Dawn responded.

"What do you mean?" Pyro looked at her confused.

"He killed his best friend for that position. He even lied to me and said he didn't want it," Dawn explained.

"That's not the reason!" Pyro exclaimed. "That is dead wrong!" A shocked look hit Pyro's face. "Dawn, is that why you left?"

"I left because he wasn't the dragon I knew anymore. He was violent and angry all the time. He was hurting innocent dragons. I thought he returned to normal, but then I hear of him fighting Granite. The Maroon I know wouldn't have laid a talon on his friend. He would've died for him, but the Maroon I saw that day wasn't the one I knew. So much hate and bloodlust. He brutally beat and killed Granite for that the title of Champion. If his best friend wasn't safe from his violent side, then who was? So I took Sunset and left for our own protection. I heard it only got worse after my departure," Dawn told Pyro who had a stunned look on his face.

"Dawn. The reason it got worse is because you left. He thought you betrayed him and went mad. He only started calming down after you had been gone for six years. He started telling me how much he missed you and Sunset. How he was a monster. How he wished he could go back and change his mistakes. He regretted everything he did," Pyro said.

"What do you mean he told you? You bullied him. Why would he talk to you about anything?"

"Believe it or not, we became friends two years before he died. I started apologizing for everything: Bullying him, working for Stone, and not helping with Granite. He forgave me after a while and he started talking to me. After a few weeks, he warmed up to me. That's when he started telling me about how much he regretted his decisions and missed you both," Pyro stated. "The timing really sucks, too. We had finally decided a date to go looking for you."

This made Dawn slightly happy and sad. She felt bad for abandoning Maroon, but it was the best for her and Sunset… Right? She was slightly happy that Maroon was going to look for her and Sunset even after she said not to. It told her he still cared. _Wait. What did Pyro mean by "help him with Granite"? Maroon could only fight Granite by himself. How could Pyro help?_ "Pyro. What do you mean 'help him with Granite'? You couldn't have possibly help him in the arena," Dawn questioned.

Pyro realized he had said that. He awkwardly laughed. "Silly me. Did I say that? Just a mistake."

"Pyro," Dawn frowned at him.

"Look. I really don't want to tell you Dawn. I feel you deserve to know, but I don't want to be the one to do it," Pyro said.

"Pyro, you already told me that Maroon basically was destroyed about me leaving him. I don't think what you can tell me will make me feel worse," Dawn reasoned. "Just spit it out."

Pyro did a large sigh. "Alright Dawn. Maroon was avenging Soot. Granite killed him." he flinched at Dawn's pained face. There was a small silence.

"How do you know this?" Dawn asked as she turned away from Pyro. _That can't be true. There must be a mistake. Granite was practically family. He was the Godfather to our dragonets._

"I was with Granite when he admitted it. Stone, Rubble, Spark, and I followed Granite to his house after Maroon defected. Rubble and Spark seized Maroon while Stone walked behind him. I stood by the door. I felt bad for Maroon since Granite turned him in, but I also felt this was the right thing to do at the time. That all changed once Granite started talking. He had hated Maroon and possibly manipulated him for years. Most importantly, he killed Soot. He snuck in the nursery under the cover of darkness. He took pleasure in snapping Soot's neck and was about to kill Sunset when dragons started approaching. This sent Maroon over the edge. He tried to attack Granite. Stone started choking him, so he couldn't reach him and all I did was stand there and watch. I could've helped Maroon. I should've helped him." Pyro looked down and continued after a short pause. "After Maroon was detained. He was put in the arena against Granite. That's why he was so brutal. He was avenging his son."

Dawn clenched her jaw as tears fell down her snout. _He was avenging our son. He wasn't killing Granite for no reason. He was doing it for his and Soot's life. He wasn't even brutally killing of his own will. He was doing it so Scarlet wouldn't kill him. I'm such an idiot!_ Dawn started to sob. "Leave Pyro," she whispered with her voice trembling.

"Look Dawn. I'm sorry, but I–"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Dawn yelled as she turned around. Pyro made a small startled sound and flew in the other direction. Dawn collapsed and started crying. _This is all my fault. I was wrong about everything. I left him for no reason. He wasn't trying to attack others for no reason, he just wanted to protect us by finding the murderer. He never meant to be mean to me. He was just in a dark place. He only even killed after he was Champion to protect himself! He didn't even brutally kill his best friend. He was serving justice._ Dawn looked towards the sky and let out a sad roar. _I'm sorry, Maroon!_ she thought in despair as she cried _. I should've heard your side! I shouldn't have left! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!_

Sunset was wandering around the cave when Dawn returned. Dawn numbly landed and walked to Sunset. Nothing felt real or right to her. It was like she was in a nightmare.

"How was the trip mother?" Sunset smiled. Then she saw her mother's face. "What's wrong?"

"I got some things to tell you, Sunset. It's about your father," Dawn said in a depressed tone.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Congratulations! You have made it to the end of this sad story (warned you). My first four stories were kind of downers (decent amount of death too), but the fifth one,** _ **Demons,**_ **is actually a happy adventure with pretty much no death, lots of friendship, and a small mystery with a group (Abyss and four other characters). It's the next one I'm going to post. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and sorry if I made you sad! (I'm always sad by the end of this one.)**


End file.
